Talk:Metal Slug Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Silver Di-Cokka Ok, as you all know, there is a silver Di-Cokka in Metal Slug. It is a rare tank, only apearing on certain levels. Does anyone have any god sprites for this? : What game does it appear in? : Are you certain you don't mean the grayish-blue Di-Cokkas? : Also, please don't post a talk page about a subject on the wiki on the main page. : KFCutman (talk) 19:03, May 19, 2016 (UTC) : Black Hound have multiple weapons The black hound is ultraly powerful, In metal Slug advance,Some changes or weapon is cut in development, What did they do to weaken the most powerful slug ever???Marshal (talk) 08:29, May 11, 2014 (UTC) We're talking the Gameboy Advance here. There's no way the game developers would be able to code in all these weapons and fit it into the GBA's small cartridge data. And the mortar is already broken enough to begin with. Also, please don't put a talk page about a subject on the wiki on the main page. KFCutman (talk) 19:01, May 19, 2016 (UTC) About MSA Content I notice that there seems to be a lot of pages dedicated to the various aspects of Metal Slug Attack, more than any other game gets. I get that there needs to be pages about the characters that appeared in MSA but there are separate pages dedicated to their unit specs and alternate versions. So I ask why so many stuff on MSA? I get that it's the current MS game out there and SNK for some reason is keeping it going as of this post, but I find this annoying given that there was already a dedicated wiki for MSD stuff and I figure MSA could use one for itself. Kubo Caskett (talk) 16:21, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :If someone does make a dedicated wiki for MSA there wouldn't be any problem moving the pages to this new place. Welcome to your doom! 16:24, November 22, 2017 (UTC) The most obvious factor is that the game has the greatest amount of content - by now nearly everything from nearly every other title shows up within it somewhere. That leads to a lot more to document. On the flip side of the coin, rather than cutting stuff out I'd instead like to see a lot more documentation for the other games too: but no one's taking the time to post it, so those parts of the wiki sit threadbare for now. It doesn't help that many games related to the series aren't easily available anymore, I realise, but from where I'm sitting people just don't seem to have the interest. An MSA wikia already exists, don't know if that makes a move any easier or not. - Bomb Bloke (talk) 01:37, November 23, 2017 (UTC) : We'd need an active admin on the other side to make the move. Welcome to your doom! 13:41, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Why not upload the MSA Unit stats, icons, msa-related templates in that wiki??? Harry (talk) 15:42, November 24, 2017 (UTC) :What - manually, as in like, via a regular user account? I would say, "because there's several hundred of them"? Certainly it's not something I'd be interested in doing without an automated tool for the job. Heck, just cleaning up all the "(Metal Slug Attack)" links would be a nightmare. :Reading the list of wikia adoption requests, it seems that they're refused if the guidelines aren't met. That means someone would need to be editing over there for at least a week in order to take over via those channels. Can't say I'm interested in doing that, either, given that the plan would be to basically wipe out everything on that wikia and replace it with what's on this one. :So I figured a good start would be to message the Kaijiekhoo chap currently in charge of the MSA wikia, see if he's still alive. This might just be simple. - Bomb Bloke (talk) 09:57, November 24, 2017 (UTC) :: For those curious how the proccess works: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Exporting_pages Welcome to your doom! 13:48, November 24, 2017 (UTC)